The life of Lucy Swann
by SarahGreen1458
Summary: Lucy is trapped in Port Royal dating a man she hates, her mother is crazy and her only real friend is her cousin Elizabeth . She has to escape.
1. Ryland Withers meets Jack Sparrow

disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors or Pirates Of The Caribbean, I only own Lucy Swann, Ryalnd Withers, Captain Gabille and his crew.

Lucy awoke to her mother frantically trying to find a dress for her to wear for when "Ryland Withers" came for lunch. Lucy did not understand what was so big about Ryland she found him cocky and ignorant. Lucy was turning 22 soon and her mom was desperatly trying to get Ryland to purpose to Lucy. Lucy was from one of the richest families in Port Royal, Elizabeth Turner's cousin.

"Oh good Lucy you're up, come hurry lets get your hair started, Ryland is going to be here in 2 hours!" her mother sternly announced as if the king was visiting.

"Yes mother what dress have you picked out?" Lucy asked in her strong english accent. Lucy pretended to like Ryland because she did not know what true love was but she longed for adventure......

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All hands on deck we are about to reach Port Royal!" Captain Jack Sparrow announced to the crew.

"Why must we go to that place Captain? they want to hang everyone on this ship" pleaded the tired looking Gibbs.

"Because mate I need a new sword, and I know just the guy to make me one, and never question the captain savvy?" Jack threatenly said as he whobbled to the wheel and dug out his broken campus and begane singing.......a pirates life for me.........

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright scalliwags, lisen up to this 'ere plan, we are setting sail for Port Royal, I have news that Sparrow is heading there.......we will sail in secretly and keep our eyes open for Sparrow if hes not there....you know what to do" chuckled Capin Gabille.

"Blow the town up!!" most of the gross sick looking crew anwsered in unison.

"Arrrrrrr" anwsered Captian Gabille as he headed back to his quarters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack wondered/snuck around the town of Port Royal picking up/stealing some supllies for the Pearl while handing them off to Gibbs. Where is that boy he muttered as he narrowed his black rimmed eyes through the window of Will's shop.

"Alright boy I'm off for lunch now" announced his lazy boss.

"Allright I'll see you later?" anwsered the incredibly handsom Will Turner.

"Ah..yeah I'll be back after dinner" the boss added uncertainly before heading towards the door.

Jack saw Will's boss heading towards the door, he knew if he saw him he would report him and get him hung. Jack quikly danced to a dark corner and hid while the boss left, then slipped into Will's shop.

"Stupid bastard leaving his own bisiness for the day " mutterd WiIl as he kept on with his sword making.

"You should'nt talk about your boss that way lad, for 'e is you money supply" Jack said easily as he leaned up against the corner leaning his arms on an expensive sword Will was making for important people.

"Jack!!" Will explained as he ran over and hugged the pirate. Jack immediatly stiffened up and a strange look came across his face.

"Pirates do not hug lad" Jack said as he peeled Will off with his thumb and index finger as if not wanted to be infected by the other man.

"And its "Captain" Jack Sparrow" Jack added.

Will laughed at this, he had missed Jack. Jack begane exaimining the sword closely that Will had made.

"Nice sword" he said honestly.

"Yes I made it last nigth, why are you in town Jack" Willl asked politly.

"Well a new sword mate" Jack anwsered as if it was obvious why he was there.

"Well I can make you one tomorrow morning, only the best for Captain Jack Sparrow,I have time , and dont think about paying me I owe you" Will said sternly.

"Agreed" Jack said with the same grin he always has, leaning back and placing 4 shillings on the counter Will was working at, Will didnt notice.

"Oh admit it you missed me" Will said teasingly.

Jack knew that he has missed his good friend Will and even his spacey beauitful wife Elizabeth.

"Now now lad dont be goin' all cocky on me now" Jack replied in the same tone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There is no sign of him anywhere's Captain" one of the crew said to Captain Gabille .

"Are ye sure 'bout that?" asked the Captain.

"Yeah Captain 'e not here" anwsered the crew member scared to get hurt for delivering the news.

"Alright you guys know what to do at nightfall" said the Captain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy walked down the streets of Port royal, it was late evening and it was beginning to grow dark, Ryland had requested that she walked with him to his home a few blocks away.

"You look very beautiful Lucy" Ryland said eyeing her cream colored dress up and down. Right then Lucy had wished her mom had'nt picked this dress she believed it showed to much cleavage and it WAS too small she had tried to explain to her mom in the store. Lucy felt dizzy form her corset being so tight.

"Thank you Ryland" Lucy replied politly. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable as they turned onto a street where she could not spot anyone else. But Ryland wouldnt do such a thing now would he she thought in her head, she thought about making up an excuse and turning back to her home.

"It looks like we are alone" Ryland said with a scary look in his eyes.

"look Ryalnd I dont know what you are thinking but.......Lucy did not have time to reply because Ryland had shoved her into a dark alleyway against a hard brick wall.

"Owww, Ryland that hurt I demand you get off m...........her mouth was smoothered with Ryalnds disguisting lips she was trying to pull away but he was trying to rip her dress off he manged to rip a strap off when a knife came around his neck.

"I dont think the lady likes that lad" said a strange voice.

Ryland instantly let go and backed off, being the pussy he is.

"You better not tell your parents about this!" he yelled at Lucy.

Jack did not like this kid , he kicked him hard on the ass and Ryland fell to the ground

"Get out of her lad!" Jack yelled.

Lucy tried to hide a grin, Ryalnd scrambled up and ran away.

"Thank you" Lucy said embarrassed that she had to be saved from someone she thought was her friend.

"You have a strong accent luv you look like someone I know , are you related to Elizabeth Turner?"

asked Jack.

"First cousins" replied Lucy.

Lucy then noticed that she was talking to a pirate, she looked at his hair and his black rimmed eyes, a handsome pirate she thought to herself, ewww no she thought no what am I thinking.

"Well I best get going thank you..what is your name" Lucy asked.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow my luv but you can call me Captain Jack" said Jack.

No it could'nt be, she was not talking to Captain Jack Sparrow in Port Royal?? wow she was impressed the rumours were true he is handsome eewww no no he is not hansome hes a pirate. Lucy begane marching up the street.

"Sorry about the dress" Jack yelled casually after her.

Lucy looked down at her dress, she had'nt liked it anyway.

"Did you not hear me luv?" asked Jack, he was leaning against the wall watching her walk away.

"Yes Mister Sparrow but I must be getting home now" Lucy anwsered sternly as she turned around at Jack looking at him with an annoyed smile.

"Captain Jack plz love, not mister" he begane as he started swaying up to her.

"Are you drunk?!" asked Lucy.

"No I have'nt had a drink for 18 hours" answered Jack.

Lucy laughed to herself at the pirate. Then remembered that ladies like herself did not talk with pirates, and kept on walking home leaving Jack on the street.

"She's a pretty one" Jack thought to himself as she walked away, too bad she's not a whore, then he saw what time it was and ran to Will's house because he was meeting the Turners for supper.

At supper Jack decided to bring up Lucy to Elizabeth.

"You stay away form her Jack she belongs to Ryalnd Withers" Elizabeth said simply.

"Oh well thats funny tongiht I caught him in the alleyway trying to frisk Lucy, luckily I saved her" Jack said smoothly.

"WHAT!!!??? I'm calling lucys mother right now!!!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jack covered his ears he did not expect a reaction like this.

"No no I saved her she is alrigth now" Jack said confused.

"This is'nt Tortuga Jack! Poeple dont get raped in Port Royal!" excaimed Elizabeth.

"It's alright Elizabeth, sit down, Lucy is probably at home safe right now, call her mother in the morning" said Will.

Elizabeth nodded and calmed down a bit and sat down.

"Yeah you're probabley right" said Elizabeth as she sat down.

But they were wrong. Dead wrong.

!Authers note!_ If you guys like the story so far I need reviews, plz give suggestions on what should happen next! I'll start writing again when I get some reviews! Im pretty sure I know what is mostly going to happen in the next chapter, a big twist in the story!_


	2. Lucy's Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own the POTC charactors, Disney does.

Ryland was outraged, who was that man that saved Lucy, he looked like a pirate. Ryland could not let her tell her mother what he had tried to do to her. That's when the plan formed in his head, he would simply wait for that pirate to leave then he would have a "talk" with Lucy. He turned into a alleyway not to far from where Lucy was talking to the pirate."Captain Jack Sparrow but you can call me captain Jack luv" Ryland heard the pirate say.

Wow this guy could'nt be the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, he was obviously lying. Ryland peered out from his corner and saw the pirate. It was Captian Jack Sparrow, in Port Royal? He had heard that he was friends with Will and Elizabeth Turner. Ryland then decided that he would have to kill Lucy, he could'nt risk her telling everyone what he had tried to do. He would simply blame it on the pirate. He watched Jack look at his watch and run away then decided to make his move. He jumped out of his alleyway behind Lucy but Lucy knew what was coming and was ready for it, she grabed the knife that she had stolen from Jack and attempted to stab Ryalnd but Ryland was to fast and grabbed her .

"Where did you get that knife!" exclaimed Ryland

"None of your bisinness you pig!" Lucy yelled at him as she tried to jerk from his grip but he just held her tighter, making it even harder for her to breath.

"At least let me breath!" yelled Lucy.

"You should'nt be accepting gifts from pirates you know, or did you steal it from him you little thief" sneered Ryland.

"ohh I would not be talking you are the person who tried to rape someone!" Lucy anwsered.

"Oh yes and that reminds me..." Ryland said as he took her knife and ripped the back of her dress and part of her corset.

"You're an animale!" screamed Lucy as she spit in his face, tears were know spilling down her cheeks.

As Ryland finally managed to untangle the rest of the corset , they heard canon fire.

"What was that!" screamed Ryland.

Lucy then took her chance and elbowed Ryalnd in the stomach but he reacted and stabbed her in the stomach with Jack's knife, now it would look like Jack stabbed her. Lucy Screamed out in pain and fell to the ground in pain. Ryland ran off for shelter from the canon fire.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will, Jack and Elizeabeth were still eating when they heard canon fire. Jack leaped to the closest window and looked toward shore, he saw his rival's ship.

"Dark Wind" he said softly to himself.

"What?!" Will asked him.

"Oh it's a ship that has been following me around for a while I was wondering when he was going to catch up" Jack said calmly. "We have to leave they are here to kill me and probably you too Will.

"We can't leave our home, Elizabeth is pregnant!" exclaimed Will.

"I'm truly sorry mate but we have no choice unless you have a death wish" Jack anwsered.

"We're going" Elizabeth said sternly as she opened a drawer and grabbed her knife.

"The woman has spoken" said Jack eyeing Will.

"Lets go" said Will quikly as he headed for the door

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Captain Gabille ran up the streets checking all the alleyways for Jack then he saw Lucy and Jacks knife laying on the ground.

He swooped her up and saw she was still breathing and grabbed Jacks knife and started heading back towards the ship then he felt a knife come around his neck, a gun to his back and a sword to his stomack and stode perfectly still .

"Ahh.. Jack nice to see you" he said without even looking "but who are you friends"he look down and saw a women hand holding the knife "aww you brought a whore to help you"

"she is not a whore!" Will said madly as he dug his gun deeper into Captin Gabille's back.

"Oh and if its not bootstrap's son" Captain Gabile was furious he would love to kill all three of these people.

Jack then noticed that he had his knife, that knife meant more to him then anything, he had gotten it in the cave when they rescued Elizabeth.

"If you give me my knife back we won't kill you" said Jack then he felt a hard elbow in his side "oh yes and the girl let her go too" said Jack quicky.

"Agreed" said Captain Gabille as he put Lucy and the knife down. Elizabeth then noticed that Lucy was stabbed.

"YOU STABBED HER!!!" yelled Elizabeth.

Jack then stabbed captain Gabille and picked Lucy and his knife and ran towards the ship.

"EVERYONE HERE?!" yelled Jack to his crew everyone yelled yes back.

"Take Lucy to my room and take care of her there I will get us out of here because I did'nt hurt Captain Gabille bad enough to barely slow him down" Jack said to Will.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Captain Gabille Woke up to his crew gathered around him and heard an army rushes towards them.

"TO THE SHIP!" he yelled as he limped to the ship holding his stab wound. The army was close behind.

Once they wrere sailing AGbille started spazing out sat his crew for not finding Jack. And plus the army was sailing behind them waiting to blow them up

"NO GET BACK TO WORK AND FIND ME THE PEARL, AND GET RID OF THAT DAMN ARMY" ordered Captain Gabille. "For we have a little cat and mouse to play" he chuckled top himself watching the Pearl sailing off in the distance.

!Authers note! Sorry this cahpter is so short!! School started and it's crazy!I need reviews to write the next chapter!


End file.
